Distraction
by MikuxLuka401
Summary: Sometimes all Luka and Miku need is a little distraction.


A/N: Welcome to my second, Luka/Miku fic, my first with a story because the other was a poem. This is the disclaimer, you clicked on it, meaning you probably like to read it, if yah don't and you read it anyway just to tell me that you think it's icky, I will laugh at you.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Miku sighed, it sounded like her parents were fighting again, and by the stream of curses coming from downstairs, it was going to be a big one. She turned over so that she was lying on her back. Brushing back a lock of teal hair, she sighed again, this time a little deeper. Pulling her phone from the nightstand and looking at the time, ten thirty, she dialed a familiar number. After a few rings a tired voice answered,<p>

"Hello?"

"I need you to come over."

"Ever heard of taking care of yourself?"

"That takes concentration, and I need a distraction."

The other line sighed, "Be there in a minute."

Miku hung up and awaited for her distraction to arrive.

The yelling eventually quieted and there were some muffled words, due to the fact she was on the second floor. There was a soft knock on her door and a gentle, "Can I come in," reached her ear.

"Yeah," Miku said just as quietly, as if being silent would stop the impending fight from resuming. Of course the silence only made it easier to hear. Luka, a pink haired girl two years her senior and the girl who's pants every guy wanted to get into, stepped inside and once the door opened, she could clearly hear the fight ignite again. Miku smiled a bit and dropped her head back down on the pillow. The girl in front of her was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Long wavy pink hair that reached down to her waist. Wide hips, long slender legs, and a _very _well gifted chest. Sparkling blue eyes with flecks of silver that reflected the moonlight.

Beautiful. It was the only word that came to the teal haired girl' mind when gazing at Luka. Miku herself was comparably less beautiful – but only in her eyes. Small breasts and a full head shorter than Luka. The only things she would give herself is that she also had wide hips – for being such a petite girl, Luka calls her "delicate" - and her unusual teal hair that reaches down to her calves.

Luka sauntered over to the bed and lay down on her side facing the tealette and wrapped a slender arm around the younger girls waist, the other hand stroking the younger girl's long hair, smiling sadly

"Hey, 'thought you might want some company, since I'm so nice," Luka said, smirking, Miku returned her smile with teal eyes darkened.

"Thanks, I could always use a distraction," Miku said, leaning forward and capturing the older girl's lips in a heated and well needed kiss and tangling her hands in Luka's silky soft tresses.

Luka had always been the only one there for her, both had their problems at home and so it seemed only natural for the two of them to get together for a "distraction" as they named it. And so this arrangement had been made. Whenever the other needed to get away, if it was possible for the other to come, and there was low risk of getting caught, they would come.

There was nothing romantic between the two girls, both just needed to let go every now and then. Their set up worked better then drugs, easier to get, more safe because both had known the other for a long time. It did no damage to their bodies, and nobody besides them had to know. If they needed to get away while at home, the usual meeting place was Miku's because her parents were so loud.

The two continued to twirl their tongues in the collective mouth while Miku's hands roamed Luka's magnificent body. Usually being the most forward, the tealette was usually the one to get things to go further. The smaller girl's right hand eventually made its' way up Luka's shirt, cupping the clothed breast and teasing the nipple with her thumb until is was as hard a pebble.

Luka sat up and threw her button up school shirt and bra to the floor. As soon as she was down again Miku lowered her head and attached herself to the large pillow like flesh, sucking on it gently while her tongue went to work with more teasing the already hard peak. Just barely grazing it with her teeth, Luka moaned quietly, the sound only made Miku redouble her efforts and switch to the other nipple.

After Miku had her fun with Luka's breasts, the pink haired woman put her hands an Miku's shoulders to signal a stop. The tealette looked up questioningly and Luka smiled, it was cute how much her smaller lover liked her breasts.

"It's not fair for me to get all the attention." Luka winked and swiftly removed the teal headed girl's school shirt, much like her own. There was no need for a bra, Miku always says that she likes Luka's more curvy body because her's was inadequate. Luka couldn't disagree more, in her eyes Miku was a beautiful woman, that out shined even the best looking super model.

The teal heads tall lover, gave Miku's breasts the same treatment given to hers, licking, biting, and sucking on beautiful orbs of flesh. The smaller lover moaning all the while, tangling her hands in Luka's hair as if to try and keep her there forever. However Luka had other plans, her hand snaked it's way down into Miku's skirt and stroked her wet sex through the girl's underwear. Miku buried her face in pink hair to muffle her moans, the teal head' body was trembling all over. Luka was a little surpised, it had only been three days their last "distraction" meeting and Miku had already soaked through her panties enough for Luka's hand to get wet as well.

Luka tilted her head and kissed her teal lover smiling into it, though Miku was too distracted from Luka's previous ministrations to notice. Whatever was causing Miku to need their meetings more would have to wait, taking off Miku's skirt along with the offending garment blocking her from her prize.

The older girl pushed Miku from her side to her back and settled herself between the girls legs. She spread the petals of Miku' flower with her thumbs and marveled at clean shaven beauty for a short moment, then slowly licked from the entrance to the clit. Teasing the swollen nub by flicking her tongue, grazing it ever so slightly, making Miku groan and buck her hips towards the temptress known as Luka. The pink haired woman decided to tease her a bit more making Miku moan in frustration, for the one giving the pleasure, Luka was enjoying this way too much.

Luka gave in, seeing as how she could see how intensely Miku needed release, and quickly shoved her tongue as far as it would go into Miku and swirling it against her walls. This made the smaller girl moan loudly not expecting the sudden assault and pushed herself farther forward welcoming the greater pleasure. Luka took out her tongue and quickly replaced it with two fingers and started licking on the small girl's clit.

Miku screwed her eyes shut and felt the familiar tightening in he stomach, she had been needing this. Even though she had taken care of herself yesterday, she still had a burning need to be taken care of by Luka. Maybe it was the feel of another body pressed against hers, maybe it was just that Luka could pleasure her in ways she, herself couldn't.

But she needed this, needed Luka.

Sweat pearled on the smaller girl's body, and Luka felt Miku tighten around her fingers. She quickly switched again and plunged her tongue into Miku while softly pinching her young lover's clit, one last moan escaped the tealette's throat as she released herself into Luka's mouth. The Pink woman happily licking up her lover' essence that trickled out.

The younger woman panted softly, her face blank except the look of bliss and a small line of drool leaving the corner of her mouth. Luka crawled up her body and giggled, she wiped the drool away and hugged Miku close. She felt Miku shift and try to place her leg between her own, but Luka stopped her. "Don't worry about me, I took care of myself about an hour before you called me." She said softly, cradling Miku's head to her pillow like chest.

Miku was asleep in minutes, Luka following soon after.

Continue and good luck, or give and you suck?


End file.
